


July 17th, 2019: Robron Re-write

by Ezzywezzy



Category: Aaron Dingle - Fandom, Emmerdale, robert sugden - Fandom, robron
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzywezzy/pseuds/Ezzywezzy
Summary: If only yesterday’s episode had resulted in a make-up scene like this for today. A sexy moment, some cute fluff and finally, them making up! :) ugh a girl can dream





	July 17th, 2019: Robron Re-write

Robert walks up behind Aaron, who is in the kitchen folding laundry, and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Mm come here my big snuggle bear.”

Aaron scowls questioningly. “You what?”

“You heard me.” Robert squeezes him tighter, resting his chin on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Hang on a minute, did you just call me big?” Aaron teases. 

Robert smiles and shakes his head. He straightens himself up and turns Aaron around, gently pushing him back against the kitchen counter.

He starts planting kisses slowly up Aaron’s neck as his hands work their way down to Aaron’s belt. Aaron’s eyes flutter shut as he leans into his husband’s soft, warm lips. He almost forgets how mad he was with him yesterday. Only a moment passes before Aaron’s memories come flooding back and he grunts, softly pushing Robert back. 

“Oi, I meant what I said. Not until I see you’re serious about changing.”

“Oh come on, I already told ya I was gonna leave Lee alone. He’s already messed with our lives enough, why is it that he gets to interfere with our sex life too? I don’t believe this.”

“No, I don’t believe you,” Aaron shakes his head “I’m really worried about you, Robert.” 

Robert stares at the ground in silence, looking completely defeated.

“Ok. What do you want me to say?”

Aaron furrows his eyebrows in disbelief. “It’s not what I want you to say, it’s what I want you to do, Robert. All this lying, sneaking around and paying people off- it needs to end, got it? You need to put your life first, he’s not worth it.”

Robert nods his head. “No, he’s not worth it. You’re right. I’m not letting that scumbag take another second away from us.” 

Hearing himself say those words aloud takes Robert by surprise. Speaking that way, even if it’s just in the moment, allows him to believe that it really could be possible to let things go. 

“You are my life, Aaron. And that always comes first... always.” Robert plants a kiss on Aaron’s forehead and lets out a sigh. “Look, I’m sorry I’ve been such a git. You know how I can get sometimes.”

Aaron nods his heads sympathetically, “I know.” 

“It’s gonna be hard for me to let all this go but I promise I will, as long as you’re here to help me along the way.”

Aaron looks into his husband’s distressed eyes. “And I am, I always will be,” he reassures him.

Robert stares at Aaron with sincere gratitude and for once, he finally forgets how adamant he was about his plans to catch Lee. 

But the hopeful moment ends all too soon and doubt quickly overcomes Robert, who is now trying to convince himself to keep the promise he’s just made.


End file.
